


Can We Talk?

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Complete, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Loo Loo Land, Sad, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2-LOO LOO LAND)Despite having cleared some of the issues between herself and her father at Loo Loo Land, Octavia feels that they need to address more to what's happened to their family. She wants to know why her father would cheat on her mother and why Blitzo of all demons? The things she learns make Octavia realize that her family has never been what she thought it was and that some issues are just unable to be solved. However, despite all this Stolas will never abandon nor ever stop loving her. Not even for Blitzo.(One Shot)
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 532





	Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I had been planning to do a one shot involving Octavia and Blitzo having a talk about his relationship with Stolas, but after seeing the second episode I didn't enough of what I needed to write such a fic. So I decided to write something of an aftermath of the episode instead. Highly recommend seeing it. Stolas's voice actor won me over with that song and Octavia is pretty much what I pictured her to be like. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. And yes to all my "Saving Blitzo" readers I am working on the last chapter. It should be ready by this weekend.

Loo Loo Land had been a disaster, but Octavia was expecting that from the start. The place was a terrible set of memories for her, and she was glad her father finally got the message and let them leave. The stuff afterward was surprisingly good. She got to shop at her favorite store, eat at her favorite restaurant, and her dad was an excellent player at Dance Dance Damnination in the arcades, much to her surprise. Seriously, she was still checking out the video on VoxTube someone posted, and it was getting mass hits.

The only downside to the whole thing was… _Him._

That stupid fucking imp that was sleeping with her Dad.

Octavia wasn’t an idiot. She knew her parents’ marriage had been going downhill for years. As a child, Octavia thought they were one big happy family, but now that she was older, there were things she could notice now that her naïve, innocent self couldn’t. Like sometimes how her parents slept in separate rooms, often hung out with different friends and not each other unless Octavia was involved, or the fact that she hadn’t seen them kiss in eight years.

No, it was clear her parents did not love each other anymore. Or maybe they never did? That was what frightened her so much. That such hatred for each other would not only lead them to separate from each other but force her to choose one without seeing the other again. She loved her father and her mother, but they didn’t love each other while one of them was head over heels for an insane and weird imp. It was honestly fucked up.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Stolas said as he walked inside their mansion. Their imp servants took their jackets and personal belongings while her father walked over to the nearby liquor table. “Well, not the most...perfect day for a father and daughter to hang out, but it worked out in the end, right sweetie?” 

“If you don’t mind the massive amounts of destructive property and burned mascots? Yeah, I guess,” Octavia said, shrugging. Still, if there was one thing those imps did that got her approval, they killed that stupid freaky robot clown. She was almost hoping there was a hell for robots so that it would never return to frighten her dreams again.

“Yes, well, Blitzy and his crew tend to be a bit...excessive in their work,” Stolas replied, sipping some of his gin. “In more ways than one, I might add.”

Closing her eyes, Octavia was about to make her way to her room when she paused. Tonight she and her father managed to clear up some of the problems between them. However, there was still a lot up in the air. She was sure now that her Dad would never stop loving her or ever leave her for that imp, but...

“Dad?” Octavia whispered as she turned to her father. “Can we talk?”

“About?” Stolas asked, tilting his head.

“About...everything,” Octavia sighed, shaking her head. Her voice trembled upon thinking about the various answers she could get. “You. Blitzo. Mom. Just...I need to know and...”

Immediately, Stolas was at her side and hugged her. “Shh, no need to say anymore. I understand.” He looked into her eyes with a regrettable stare. “I know the past few weeks have been...challenging, and I do share some of the blame. Maybe even all of it for letting things go this far. But if you want to talk about it, we can, and I promise I will leave nothing out.”

Octavia nodded as she slowly made her way to the living room with her father. She wondered briefly if her mother should be involved, but that might fall into another fight between her parents. Maybe she could confront her mother about this later?

Sitting down on the couch, Stolas shooed away their servants until they were alone. Placing his hand on her knee, he asked, “Now, what do you want to know?"

The first question was the most obvious.

“Why did you do it?” Octavia asked, looking at her father with a pleading face. “Why did you cheat on Mom?”

Stolas put a hand to his face with a heavy sigh and was silent for a bit before answering. “Octavia, this isn’t the first time I’ve cheated on your mother. In all honesty, we’ve _both_ been doing so for a long time.”

Octavia felt her jaw drop in shock. “W-wait, both of you?! For how long?!”

“Before you were born,” Stolas answered, shaking his head. “Sweetie, your mother and I...were an arranged marriage. Hundreds of years ago, our parents had us marry without us having a say in it. Needless to say, we didn't get along then, and we certainly don't now. It’s sadly part of the lifestyle of the elite. Few marriages in our tier are happy or work out well. I stayed loyal to your mother for about...eight months before I cheated on her. I don’t know if she cheated first or not, but I guess that doesn’t matter in the long run.”

“B-but what about when I was born?!” Octavia asked.

Stolas smiled and slowly nuzzled her. “You being born was the brightest spot in our marriage. I can honestly say that you did help us become closer as a couple. Make no mistake, Octavia, we both love you very much, and you mean the world to us. For a few years since your birth, we didn't cheat on each other, and we tried to make it serious between us for your sake.” He then sighed and shook his head. “Then I found your mother sleeping with someone right after I dropped you off at school in your sixth year. That was when we had our first real argument in years. I guess that’s when you started noticing there were changes between us?”

Octavia nodded while thinking back to that day. Her parents were acting very cold to each other despite her exciting attempts to tell her about her fun first day at her new school. “So...you don’t love each other.”

“...I’m sorry, Octavia,” Stolas whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I respect her to some degree, but love? No, we’ve tried, and the only thing from each other that we love is you.”

Octavia sniffed but held back the tears. She really shouldn’t have been surprised by this, but still hearing it hurt. “Then...are you going to get a divorce?”

“I don’t know,” Stolas whispered, shaking his head. “I don’t want to do that. Especially because you’re already going through enough. I don’t know what your mother wants...except to cut off my balls for sleeping with Blitzo.”

“Is that _really_ why she’s angry?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought it was because you just cheated on her, but if what you are saying is true...then it’s just because he’s an imp?”

“Yes, that is the reason,” Stolas muttered, rolling his eyes. “Your mother, like so many, looks down on imps because they are the lowest of the low. I don’t have that mindset, but she’s from an older family than me. They are...more traditionalists, you could say.”

“...I don’t think imps are bad creatures,” Octavia muttered, shaking her head. “I mean, all demons are assholes when you get down to it. Who cares what race you are?”

“And it makes me proud knowing I’ve raised you right,” Stolas said with a smile before kissing her forehead. “But, yes. The main reason your mother and I have been fighting is because of Blitzy. She thinks the idea of us having...pleasurable moments together is not only disgusting but embarrassing as well. She’s afraid of how it will affect our family reputation, so she wants me to stop screwing Blitzo. It’s not about other guys or girls, just him.”

“And...are you going to stop?” Octavia asked cursorily. 

Stolas was quiet for a moment, as his eyes showed a sense of sadness that made Octavia wonder if she said something wrong. To her surprise, her father got on one knee and held her hand while looking at her thoughtfully. “Octavia, if you want me to stop, right here and now. I’ll do it.”

“W-what?” Octavia asked, surprise.

“Today made me realize that my selfish actions have hurt you and our relationship,” Stolas whispered, closing his eyes in shame. “I’ve done all I could to stop you from getting hurt from both your mother and I's dislike of each other. But I've ruined that with Blitzo and making my feelings for him so...obvious...”

“That’s an understatement,” Octavia whispered, rolling her eyes.

“The point is, I put my own happiness before yours, and I’ve made you sad,” Stolas said, sighing. “There is one thing I treasure above all else in this world, and that is you, my darling little owlet.” He placed a finger on her cheek and stroked it. “You are more important to me than Blitzy will ever be. If you want me to end my relationship with him, then I will. I won’t cheat with anyone so long as you wish it. Just say the word, and I’ll do it.”

Octavia looked at her father and then at a portrait of her family. One where there had been happier times. If her dad was telling the truth, then such a picture had never been real, and it was always an illusion. No, there was one thing that was still the truth. Her father did love her and always would. That she had no more doubts about.

“Why do you like him so much?” Octavia asked. “I mean, he’s loud, obnoxious, clearly doesn’t even like you, and he’s is a walking disaster! How could you like him so much?!”

Stolas went quiet for a long time. His eyes focused on the ground before he finally answered. “He reminds me of me.”

Of all the answers that Octavia was expecting, that was far from what she had expected. “Reminds you of...you? I mean, you both are dorky but other than that-”

“Octavia, it's a mask,” Stolas said as he slowly got up and walked over to a nearby mirror on the other end of the hall. “That behavior he shows? A mask to hide that deep down inside, he’s a lonely and hurt soul seeking love and attention because it's been denied to him. I know what that’s like because I grew up with that. I didn’t have a happy childhood with loving parents or friends. It’s honestly why I did everything I could to make your childhood as happy as it can be. While I dealt with my pain over studying the mystical arts , Blitzo hides his suffering behind a mask of egotism and showmanship. But deep inside, I know that there is a kind soul in him.”

“I didn’t see that today, and the numerous amount of injured or dead can attest to that,” Octavia pointed out. “What examples can you give me?”

“Did you know he adopted a hellhound?” Stolas asked.

“So? Lots of demons adopt hellhounds as pets,” Octavia answered with a huff.

“No, not as a pet,” Stolas said with a smile. “He adopted her as his actual daughter.”

“...What? You’re kidding,” Octavia asked, eyes widened as her father shook his head. He took out his cellphone and started going through it until he walked over and showed her a photo. Indeed, there was a picture on Voxagram of Blitzo with cake and taking a selfie with a hellhound that looked to be two years older than her. She was blushing and trying to look a way, but there was a soft smile on her face that was kinda cute. In the posting, Blitzo was talking about how he was celebrating his daughter’s birthday and she responded by saying it was a better party than last year at least. And she even called him ‘dad’. “B-but that’s...that’s...”

“Unheard of? Unorthodox? Goes completely against all social norms? That’s Blitzo for you,” Stolas said as he leaned against the wall. His eyes gazed upward as Octavia saw admiration and joy in her father’s face. “Blitzo doesn’t care about those things. He does want what he wants to do and won’t let others stop him, even if it's against all logic in Hell. He loves his daughter and won’t let you say anything bad about her.”

“Okay, so he’s a somewhat decent father,” Octavia said, crossing her arms. “What else is there?”

“Well, he may not act like it, but he does care about his employees,” Stolas said. “Did you know that when I first confronted him about stealing my book that he offered himself up to face punishment provided that nothing happened to his daughter and his two imp assistants? He even said that he’d fight me if I didn’t agree to it.”

“He had to know that you could have killed him six ways to Sunday, right?” Octavia asked in disbelief. Her father was one of the strongest demons in hell. He didn’t even need bodyguards despite his call to I.M.P.

“Of course, but that wouldn’t stop him.” Stolas walked up to the portrait of their family and sighed. “I asked him why he would be willing to do such a thing, and he said that those three were all he had as a family. And you know what the one thing he believes in is? That you don’t give up on family. No matter what.”

“...even if you are one of the reasons for causing a family to have issues?” Octavia pointed out.

Coughing into his hand, Stolas blushed and shrugged. “Well, I didn’t say he was perfect!”

Smirking, Octavia shook his head. “Okay, so he has a few kernels of gold in his shitty personality. You can relate to his behavior and sympathize with him. But why do you like him so much that you want to spend so much time with him?”

“...honestly, I don’t know,” Stolas whispered, rubbing the back of his head. “I just know that when I am with him, I feel happy. He makes me feel...alive. It’s something no other being has ever done to me. I just want to be with him and I feel such passion between us. I know he doesn’t feel the same way I do, but I’m sure I can win him over. Somehow.”

“...you really do like him, don’t you?” Octavia asked, eyes widened.

“Yes, but I don’t want my happiness to lessen your own happiness. As I said, Octavia, if you want me to end it, I will.”

Taking a moment to think, Octavia looked at her father and then at the portrait. So many things were going through her head. Her family wasn’t the happy go lucky one she thought they once were. Maybe that was the price of becoming older as the world just seemed to get shittier and shittier. She wished her parents could just love each other like normal parents, but it was clear that it was just a fantasy. Looking at her father, she wondered just how unhappy he was married to her mother. If Octavia was the only bright spot in their marriage, just how miserable was he all these years?

She wanted to be happy, and knowing that her Dad would never leave her, loved her, and was willing to sacrifice his own joy for her was enough to make her smile. Yet, did she really want him to be miserable as well? It was clear that Blitzo made him happy and her father was doing everything to try and win him over. She didn’t know if Blitzo felt the same or not, but there had to be a reason why he was going through all this trouble with her Dad and not just for some dumb book.

Thinking about it a bit more, Octavia sighed and made her decision. In some ways, this was a crazy thing to do, but so long as it meant both of them could be happy then she was okay with it. Walking over to her father, she put a hand over his chest and whispered, “No. I won’t end it. If you really want to work something out with him, Dad, then go ahead.”

“Octavia?” Stolas asked, tilting his head.

“Look, the only thing I was afraid of was you or Mom leaving me because of all this. Knowing that you won’t leave me, and I believe you won’t, is more than enough for me to trust you again. I don’t know if I’ll ever like Blitzo, but I don’t want you to be miserable either. So if you want to keep seeing him, fine, but please just keep me in the loop at least. And promise me a few things?” Octavia asked with a soft smile. “Promise me you’ll patch things up with Mom? I’m not saying try to love her again as you did before but find some way to stop fighting? At least for my sake? Second, try to tone down on the sex talk in front of me? It’s gross.”

“Sorry, I really should stop doing that. I think Blitzy might be getting scared of me because of it,” Stolas muttered, blushing.

“Yeah, please do. I’d like to actually eat my breakfast without tossing it out of my mouth,” Octavia grumbled. “Third, I never want you to put him before me. Sleep him if you want, date him if you want even, but promise me that I’ll always come first before him?”

“...Octavia,” Stolas whispered as he took her into his embrace and kissed her on the forehead. “Nothing in Hell, Heaven, or Earth itself will come before you. You will always, now and forever, be my first priority.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Octavia whispered, letting a few tears drop before a yawn escaped her lips. “We can talk more in the morning, but...I’m glad we could talk.”

“As did I,” Stolas replied with a smile. “You know. I’d like to do this again? Maybe every two weeks we can do more father and daughter stuff? Only this time, I’ll try not to embarrass you!”

“I won’t hold my breath, but sure,” Octavia teased before slowly walking out of the room. “Goodnight, Dad.”

“Goodnight, my little owl!” Stolas shouted, waving her goodbye.

Once he was sure that his daughter was gone, Stolas sighed and turned to the right's empty corridor. “You can come out now, dear.”

Out from the shadows of the nearby hallway, his wife's stoic expression peered out before she entirely walked inside with her arms crossed. “How did you know?”

“I’ve been married to you for years. I know when to sense you,” Stolas said, calmly. “I take it you overheard?”

“I did,” Stella said as she walked up to him. The _‘married’_ couple looked at each other, and for once, there was neither disgust or distaste in their expression. “I’m glad that...you still care for her.”

“I always will,” Stolas affirmed. “Just as much as I know you will.”

The two slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, turning away from each other. This wasn’t the first time the two had an unpleasant cloud between them, nor would it be the last. “Did you really have to tell Octavia just how bad our marriage has been? Since before she was born even?”

“She’s not a child anymore,” Stolas whispered, closing his eyes. “Something I had to learn today when I crushed her heart.”

“...I suppose we both have been acting like children about this. We’ve never had a fight before when we’ve known to cheat on each other,” Stella muttered. “Still, an imp?”

“Oh, for bloody hell’s sake,” Stolas grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. “You heard my reasoning as to why so I won’t repeat it. Get over it. Besides, you didn’t see me complaining when you were fucking with that hellhound sixty years ago. You know some consider that to be beastailty despite the fact hellhounds are sentient.”

“Fine, I’ll drop it,” His wife huffed before shaking her head. “Look, I didn’t come here to fight.” Stolas raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. “I came to make peace.”

“...I guess we should stop arguing,” Stolas whispered. “For Octavia’s sake.”

“Agreed,” Stolas’ wife said as she stood up. Facing her husband, she stated, “If you want to sleep with... _Blitzo_ , then please do it discreetly? At least try to not embarrass us so much in front of our peers? And not on our bed, please? Use one of the guest beds. I’d like to sleep without thinking I’m laying on imp cum on my mattress.”

“Fine, I can do that,” Stolas said as he stood up and crossed his arms. “But in return, I also want you to spend time with Octavia and me.” His wife’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Look, we both don’t like each other, but we love Octavia. This family has been broken up for too long because of the two of us. So I want to try and make amends to both of you. I’m not saying let’s fall in love, but let’s try to be civil and get to know each other like we should have done all these years ago. If there is one thing I’ve learned from Blitzo, it's that you don’t give up on family, and I realize those words now more than ever. I’m not going to give up on Octavia...and I don’t want to give up on you.”

He held out his hand. “So? Agreed?”

She stared at it for a while before giving a soft smile. “Agreed.”

The two nodded with smirks before shaking hands. “Now, shall we head to bed?”

“Of course, but just so you know, I’m picking the first family event we do,” His wife said as they walked towards the stairs. “How about the Hellborn Kitty Amusement park? She used to love going there when she was a kid?”

“Um, maybe I should tell you how our day at Loo Loo Land went before we decide on that...”


End file.
